Against Your Will
by ibeme224
Summary: Percy J. & Luke C. Yaoi Slash! rated M because I might try to put in a couple of Lemons Later. (Lemons will be GRAPHIC) My First Story! Percy is alone and he receives a visit from a certain special person telling him his destiny. He goes on a quest to find his love. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Life sucks, Percy Jackson knew this all too well. While being a Demigod he knew he would have an even tougher life than usual. I mean sure, he had some trouble fighting monsters and things like that but never really anything he couldn't deal with himself. That's how he survived on his own. He was all alone and he knew this. he was also a fugitive. Especially considering he made sure Gabe Ugliano "fell" from a balcony after beating his mother to death with his hands. He had held her in his arms after Gabe had stabbed her with a broken beer bottle and watched the life slip from her body. He had hoped she would go to Elysium. She deserved it after all, she raised him by herself.

But that was all in the past. That was three years ago, when Percy was 13. Now, 16 going on 17 in a few more weeks, he had versed himself well in the many arts of Greek Warfare. He was an expert sword fighter, he could hit a rabbit with an arrow dead in the eye from 50 feet away and he even knew a little magic. But being unclaimed by his godly parent, he didn't know which kind of godly powers he would have to work on, so he studied them all. He had taken a particular liking to those of the big 3. He thought that animating the dead would be quite interesting. But control of lightning or the oceans wouldn't be too shabby either.

This is where we find our young hero now, reflecting upon himself and his past in a lake in the middle of a forest. He came back to himself and rose to his feet. He was on his way to visit the goddess Khione. She had built her palace somewhere on a small island in the Bering Strait. he would have to swim to find her there but it was well worth the journey. He was going to meet with her and attempt to study and learn more about the powers she and her children possessed. He was also interested in her ties to Poseidon and he only hoped his long journey hadn't been for nothing. He had been walking and hitchhiking for weeks now and he was somewhere in the Northwest Territories of Canada.

*Two Weeks Later*

Percy was dreaming, he was sure of it. Partially because he was with his parents and partially because he was warm. He was standing on a beach with his mother and father behind him. He couldn't see his father's face though because it was blocked out by the sun whenever he looked back. He had his back turned to the water and the sun was going down behind him. that meant he was on the west coast. But of where? It was somewhere he had never been before and he wanted to stay there forever basking in the sunlight. Then his attention returned to the scene before him and he saw a gorgeous man walking towards him on the beach. He knew from the grace of this slender man's movement he must be a divine being. As the god got closer, Percy could make out his features. He had short, spiky, black hair and semi-dark skin.

As he finally got to Percy, he spoke with the voice of an angel "Perseus Jackson, I am Eros" Percy tried to control his face and hide his surprised reaction from the young immortal. "So why are you visiting me in my dream?" Percy questioned because he knew gods only appeared in dreams for good reasons. "To tell you your future. To tell you that you will fall in love and be happy and your parents will be OK with your decisions" He continued "Perseus Jackson. Percy, I have come to tell you that in the next few months of your life you will find the answers to all of your questions" He finished with a grin on his face. "But how?" was all Percy could manage to say. "You'll see" Eros said before clapping his hands and waking Percy from his dream.

Percy sat up with a start and immediately began gathering his things and went to seek advice from Lady Khione. He rushed all through the castle of ice and found her in the library. "Lady Khione I must ask something of you." "Ah but Percy, what more questions have you after all of the ones you already asked me?" Came the wise and soft voice. "Eros visited me in a dream last night and..." Percy explained the dream to Khione and when he was finished he looked to her for judgement. "Well I doubt he is wrong. But know one thing Percy, Eros is the god of sexuality and homosexual relationships." Percy's jaw dropped. "But I'm not gay" Khione looked up at him from the book in her hands. "But are you completely opposed to the idea?" she said with a wink and returned to her reading. "Well...not really" he began only to be cut off by a loud and fruitful laugh from the goddess in front of him. "Then go Percy! Find the boy Eros told you about and fall in love. This is why you came here in the first place. Not to learn from me, but for Eros to deliver this message. I wish you luck and, when you find him, for you to have a great and prosperous relationship with this boy." Lady Khione said walking over to him. She embraced him and held him at arms length as he spoke "I will leave but only with your blessing to get me through the rough weather" He told her as he looked to the blizzard outside.

"I will have my servants give you a ride to Anchorage and from there, you should be able to take a boat to Seattle or Los Angeles" she looked to him, tears in her eyes "I've always been jealous of the love gods. I enjoy making people happy" she told him while walking to a chest in a far corner of the room. she returned to him and gave him a package "Here, this is for you. It has human money and drachmas alike in here along with several days worth of food and a very special weapon in here for you" she handed him the package and kept going "I crafted that sword from the sharp edges of the winter winds and have been seeking a purpose for it for a very long time now and I want you to have it. After all, you are the only mortal to ever give me any attention as a goddess considering the ancient Greeks had little snow." He smiled at her and happily accepted the package. "Goodbye Lady Khione" he said with a smile. "Farewell Perseus Jackson and remember that the sword i have given you was made from the sharp winds and has some very special abilities that will give you much aid on your journeys."

*8 Hours Later*

Percy came to the top deck of the barge he had stowed away on and watched the sun set on the city of Seattle and smiled. He had spent the most of his day practicing with the sword Lady Khione had given him. He'd decided to call it Kryo, the Greek word for cold and he'd found some of the abilities of which Lady Khione had told him of. This blade froze anything it touched except for Percy and it also seemed to radiate an aura of power that shielded him from anything cold that could touch him, making being on a barge in the Northern Pacific in the middle of March quite pleasant. As he watched the city before him light up, he smiled to himself realizing that this is where he was going to start his journey to find the one he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am definitely going to change the title of this because I don't like it. :P so deal with it. Sorry it's late but I introduced Luke in this chapter YAYYYY! lol but I like this one more than chapter 1. it was much more fun to write. I should be updating semi-regularly now. I was really busy with school and stuff. oh, and btw, Italics are Percy's thoughts. Thanks! Review please and PM me your ideas for title changes. shout-out to pyrolover3 for being the first submission.**

In the first few hours after he got off of the boat, Percy had gotten a cab, bought a newspaper and, had found himself drinking coffee in a Starbucks. How am I going to find him in this city he thought to himself. However he was going to do it, he was pretty sure it was safe to say he wouldn't be in a Starbucks. So, Percy did the logical thing, he went to a Walmart. He went there to get some basic teenager essentials: phone, laptop, stuff like that. And of course school supplies. Yes, Percy decided it would be a good idea to enroll in the public school in Seattle. After all, he was 16 so, it would be logical for him to be in a place surrounded by kids his age. After finishing up at Walmart, he started apartment hunting. Percy, not being picky, found a one-bedroom for a cheap price and signed a rental agreement on the spot.

With that taken care of, he decided to go to the public school two blocks from his apartment and register. He was questioned but he answered them by showing his emancipation documents. His mom had been mugged and killed earlier that year right in front of him. Her last words were telling him to find happiness in the world and she told him about a note she had left for him in their apartment explaining the situation with his father. Upon reading it, he decided it wasn't a good idea to stay in New York anymore. Not now anyway. So after arranging her burial, he sold the furniture in their apartment and put what he wanted to keep in storage and left to find his identity. And here we are now.

Upon walking out of the main office he heard someone screaming look out and felt himself go flying up in the air and landing flat on his ass. "Are you OK " came the voice from the boy who knocked him over. "Yeah no thanks to you assho-" he stopped when he looked up at the face of the hand offered to him. "This asshole has a name" said the boy. "Do tell asshole" Percy said with a hint of humor in his tone. "I'm Luke, Luke Castellan." he said offering a hand to Percy. "Percy Jackson" he told the taller and more muscular of the two while shaking his hand. "So are you new here?" he asked Percy. "Yeah I just moved here. I was just registering and came to get my schedule" He waved the paper he was given. "Can I see that?" Luke asked taking it from Percy "We have history, art, biology and math together. Isn't that coincidental" he said with a chuckle.

"So where do you live?" he changed the subject. "In an apartment about two blocks from here" he answered. "Don't your parents have to register you at school?" he asked with a sarcastic and somewhat mysterious look on his face. "I'm emancipated, my mom died about six months ago." The blonde's face immediately dropped as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry i didn't know. I get it though, I never knew my dad and my mom committed suicide last year and I have to live with my piece of shit Stepfather" he said apologetically. " Well I better get going, I bet you have things to do." he said to Percy "No, I'm actually really good right now. I can't go home anyway I'm having the carpets replaced in my apartment right now. I need something to occupy my time." "And when did you move in?" Luke looked at him "I signed my rental agreement this morning." He replied curtly "Wow busy guy. Well me and a couple of my buddies were gonna go get some lunch because school's over do you wanna come?" _I would love to come anywhere with you. Your gorgeous ass can take me wherever you want._ "Percy? Peercyyy! Hello?" He snapped out of his daze. "Yeah I would love to." "Great let's go." They walked outside and he followed Luke to his parking spot only to find the single most sexy thing he could possibly think of. In Luke's parking spot was a red Ducati. He has a fucking motorcycle._ This boy is perfect._ "Come on let's go" he was interrupted from his ponderings yet again. "Do you like pizza?" Luke asked him as he tossed him a helmet. "Do you know anyone who doesn't?" he asked the older boy as he put on the helmet and sat behind Luke on his Luke started the bike and began to pull out of his spot in the lot Percy wrapped his arms around the boys middle and could easily feel his defined abs._ Omigod Omigod omigooooddddddd! he's fucking sexy as hell._ He could feel the boy tense up upon being touched.

As they were pulling to a stop in front of the pizza joint, Luke killed the engine and put away their helmets and looked at his phone. "What's wrong?" Percy asked him "My friends ditched us. They had something better to do apparently. So it's just us" he looked up with a smile as he finished. "Ok well let's go I'm fucking hungry. ME NEED FOOD" He said with a smile. Luke snorted and they both busted out laughing and soon they both found themselves having difficulty standing.

After they sat down and Luke ordered their pizza they began talking. "So is this a date then if your friends ditched us?" Percy asked with a laugh. "I don't know. If you want it to be I guess." Percy laughed and blushed but quickly began staring at the table to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of him. "So, if this is a date then you should tell me about yourself instead of concentrating on hiding your blushing from me and staring at tables." Percy went an even darker shade of red and earned a chuckle from Luke. "Fine. I am 16, I like dogs, I suck at sports except swimming, I like movies and Xbox, I'm a Star Wars nerd and I find motorcycles to be the coolest thing since like, refrigerators and maybe even the invention of ice. Luke laughed. "I'm 16 as well, I love swimming and other sports and I think I'm quite good at them, Dogs are fucking awesome, I also like movies and Xbox, I have a collection of Star Wars action figures from when I was a little kid and I find your cheesy jokes to be very cute." Luke said with a smile, his own face turning slightly red. Then, their pizza got there and Percy stared at Luke "How did you know vegetarian pizza is my favorite?" he asked, filled with wonderment. "I didn't, I'm a vegetarian and the pizza here is amazing so I figured you'd like it anyway." He said taking a bite.

After they finished their pizza, Luke offered Percy a ride home and he gladly accepted it because he had no idea where they were. "So why did you move to Seattle?" Luke asked him "Something told me I would be happier here and I felt as though I should try it." "Is It?" Percy looked at him a little weird "Yeah, I think it is." Then they pulled up to Percy's building and Luke walked him to the front door. "I think I like it here a lot. They have great pizza in Seattle" Percy said with a shy smile. "Yeah the people aren't so good though, I hear that they're all assholes" Luke smiled at him. "Not all of them" Percy said and kissed him on the cheek before walking inside without another word.


End file.
